


We Will Be Everything That We Ever Need

by Torzan92



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torzan92/pseuds/Torzan92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's open mic night and Laura has some pretty big news to tell everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I got assigned by my creative writing professor to write for this fandom. I've watched the episodes to date and quite enjoy so I'm going to do my best to do justice. Please go easy on me but don't hold back.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or the song I use. Most should know it but if not I envision it sounding like Kimmie Smiles cover.

It's open mic night. Oh crap, I'm so nervous. Why did I think this would be a good idea? Oh right, because of the life changing news I got about a few weeks ago.

I wish Carm was here. I left her a flyer with all the info on it. Even though she dumped me, I still care about her. I guess in some ways it's my fault.  She said I never listened to her and maybe I didn't , but it's not my fault.  It's the tumor that's been growing inside my head.

I wanted to tell her everything, but I knew once I did, she be all protective like my dad and Danny.  Laf and Perry would look at me as of I was broken and I don't want that. But knowing that I have brain cancer while no one but the doctors knows about, is starting to eat me alive. That's why I decided to do this. I found the perfect song to express my feelings and invited everyone.  I just hope the one person I need the most shows up.

Alright Laura. It's time to girl the hell up. You have brain cancer, you will not let a group of strangers make you nervous. 

"Hello everyone.  My name is Laura and I'm going to play you all a song". Everyone is here. Everyone but Carm. It makes me sad knowing she isn't here.

"So recently I was dumped. Let me tell you, it sucks majorly.  But not as much as being diagnosed with bra..." she's here. She's here. She looks so beautiful in her all black and leather clothing. I can't help but start tearing up at the sight of her. I can do this. I have to do this.

"Sorry.  Like I said i was dumped. Not just by anyone though, but by the one. It sucks and it hurts to know that I hurt her". She looks so unfazed by the words my heart is pouring out. She needs to know now because I don't know how long I will have.

"There were things I chose to leave out in the relationship.  Times I didn't listen and in the end, she told me she was done". She's just staring at me. She's too far away to read. I can't bare it.

"Don't hate me Carm. I know I hurt you but I... I love you". That's the first time I've ever said that. "I should have told you sooner. It's my fault you don't love me anymore, but please forgive me". I can tell she looks hurt now. I'm about to hurt her even more. Everything I wanted to avoid is going to happen and I'm going to die, but she needs to know.

"Carm...and everyone else... I have bra... I have brain cancer". The look on her face kills me. Her eyes are wide and even from here, I can tell they're full of tears."Carm this song is how I feel and I dedicate it to you".

_come here. Pleas hold my hand for bow. Help me, I'm scared please shoe me how to fight this. God has a master plan and I guess I am in his demand_

She's moved closer. Just right behind Perry. They're holding hands and she hasn't blinked once.

_I see a light it feels good. And I'll come back soon just like you would. It's useless. My name has made the list and i wish, i gave you one last kiss_

She's closer now. Shes defintely crying.I didnt know she was capable of doing that.

_please stay until I'm gone I'm here hold on to me I'm right here waiting.  And take my one last breath and don't forget that I will be right here waiting_

I set my guitar and get off the stage and Carm walks over to me and grabs my face. She's crying and I'm crying and she kisses me. She kisses me like it's her first and last time she'll ever kiss me.

"You're so stupid. I love you so much. How could you wait almost a month to tell me? I love you so much Laura.  So much and you're stupid and dy... and you're dying." She's still holding my face and tears just fall from our eyes.

"I'm so sorry.  I love you. I was just so scared and now it's too late"

"It's never too late to do anything cupcake"

"Then marry me."

"What?" Her eyes go wide.  She almost looks confused.  She probably is, but who knows if I'll ever get the chance to ask her again. 

"I said 'Marry me? '"


	2. No Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have come and passed and now the tables have turned for Carmilla to say what's on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey its been a while. Things got super busy all at once. Today has been my first day off in months. So without further ado here is the other half of this story.  
> Also I don't own this song whatsoever. Normally this is a faster tempo song but I imagined it a slower acoustic tone instead.

Ok. You can do this. Who are you kidding? You can't do this. You haven't been here in three years. Not since the last time.

You made a promise though that you would do this. It's been three years since you walked through these doors. Since Laura told you about the tumor.  Since she asked you marry her.

It was such a beautiful wedding.  Laura had lost all her hair by then, but you didn't care. As tired as she was, she was so full of life that day. Not even a full year later she had passed away next to you in bed. You don't remember a time that you were ever in so much pain. That day was the worst day of your life.

The night before she passed away,  she had you promise that you go to open mic night and sing on the anniversary of your engagement.  You promised, but you couldn't so it when the time came. You couldn't do it the year after either. You didn't think you ever could. Then you heard this song on the radio. It was so beautiful.  Like most things, it reminded you of Laura. You cried so hard listening to it. You decided to start keeping your promise you made. 

You invites everyone. After the funeral,  you lind of secluded yourself to work. It was nice to see everyone.  Even Laura's dad showed up. It had been a year since you last saw him. He came over on your wedding anniversary with Laura's guitar. It confused you when he decided to give the guitar to seeing as Laura left it to him in her will.

It's time now.  You think you might throw uo. You made a promise.  You can do this.

" Hey everyone.  I'm Carmilla and I'm going to sing you a song.  Except my apology for sucking now. I haven't played in a very long time. Not since my wife passed away.  Three years ago today, she sang a song and asked me to marry her. I miss you so much Laura. Whenever I went away on business I would ask her if she missed me. She use to say "like someone cut a hole in me". That's how I feel everyday since you left me cupcake.  So this song is for you."

_Well we busted out of class. Had to get away from those fools. We learned more from a three minute record than we ever learned in school.  Tonight I hear the neighborhood drummer sound I can feel my heart begin to pound.  You say you're tired and you just want to close your eyes and follow your dreams down. Well we made a promise we swore we'd always remember.  No retreat baby no surrender.  Well now young faces grow sad and old and hearts of fire grow cold. We swore blood brothers against the wind and I'm ready to grow young again. Now the street tonight the lights are grow dim. The walls of my room are closing in. There's a war outside still raging but it ain't ours anymore to win. I want to sleep beneath peaceful skies in my lovers bed. With a wide open country in my eyes and these romantic dreams in my head. Once we made a promise we swore we'd always remember. No retreat baby no surrender. No retreat baby no surrender._

The place is quiet and you can tell that everyone had been crying. So you get up and walk outside.  You're crying hard because you just did that when you feel arms wrap around you. You see it was Laura's dad and his hugs remind you of her.

"That was a beautiful song Carmilla.  I know Laura thinks the same."

"She's gone  I miss her so much. It hurts all the time. She was... is th e love of my life and now she's gone. I'm never going to see her again."

"She's never truly gone. Physically yes, but she lives on inside of you."

"Thank you for everything sir."

"No thank you Carmilla.  Thank you for loving my daughter and being everything she ever needed."

You sleep peacefully for the first time that night. You dream of Laura and how beautiful she was on your wedding day.  Her face shined so bright when you told her that you would be everything that she ever need. Deep down though,  you needed her more.

You will always miss Laura and you don't know if you will ever love again.  You do know that you will honor your promise to her and never break it again. 

 


End file.
